I Love Her Not You
by Fairy-Chan 544
Summary: After Natsu and the team go on a mission, Lucy and Natsu finds something that will break both of their hearts Starts of as NaLi and LaxLu but ends as NaLu and LaxLi
1. Wait-What!

**Hello Minna! Today I have a new story called I Love Her Not You. It starts of as NaLi but turnes into NaLu! ~Sorry NaLi Fans~ Well here it is! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclamer: Fairy-Chan455 does not own Fairy Tail**

**Natsu's pov**

"Well Lissanna I am going on a mission with Team Natsu today. I will be back tomarrow! Love you" I say kissing her cheak

"Awwww Why? I'll miss you so much!" she says pouting

"I'll be back tomarrow! You will be fine!" I reasure her.

"Ok See you Natsu" She says smilling getting over her sadness. We both part ways she goes to her sister to talk..

I walk off to my team to chat. I see Ice Princess kissing his girlfriend Juvia. I smile, he has finally reconised her love for him. I see my blonde and scarlet haired mates chatting so I decide to join in.

"So guys are we ready to go on the...train?" i say looking green at the end of my sentence.

"Wow. Just by saying trains you get sick" Lucy says with her angleic smile and perfect hair... "STOP NATSU you love Lissanna!" I say meltaly

"Sorry it's a dragon slayer thing" I say scratching my head "Lets go!" I yell

"OK Juvia I need to go now Love you!" Stripper says kissing his girlfriend one more time

"Juiva will miss you Grey-Samma!" Juvia says

"Lets go!" Erza yells to Ice-Princess,Luce,Happy and I

"Aye Sir!" we yell back

**~Timeskip~**

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" I yell

"Ice Make Lance!" Stripper yells

"Open, gate of the lion Loke!" Luce yells/chants

As we yell out our attackes at the same time it defetes 5 of the monstars at the same time

"Yes!" i yell "we defeted the monstars

"Yes!" Lucy and Grey yell

"Good job guys now lets get our reward and get out of here!" Erza yells

"Why?" Lucy askes

"Because we over did it" Erza says pointing to 5 destoryed buildings

"Lets GO!" I yell running to get the reward. Once we get the reward we hurry back to the guild.

**~Timeskip~**

"Were back!" I yell. We say goodbye to each other and go our seprate ways. erza goes to get a Strawberry cake, Ice-Princess goes to Juvia and Lucy trys to find her boyfriend Laxus.

"Laxus! Were are you!" Lucy yells.

"Lisanna! Were are you!" I yell at the same time.

I see Lucy go into the guild shower rooms. I decide to follow her. As I walk into the room I see Lucy standing there shocked

"Luce? whats wrong?" I ask her. she dosn't reply but she just points to...

**Cliffhanger! What do you think she is pointing at?**

**Sorry for errors! anyway remember to R&R**

**P.S Please tell me in a review what you think I need to improve on and stuff!**  
**Bye for now!**


	2. This is what you get from Demon Mira

**Hey Guys! 2 updates in 1 day! How cool is that! Well here is the next chapter for I Love Her Not You! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy-Chan544 does not own Fairy Tail**

Natsu Pov

Lisanna and Laxus m-making out! I shake with anger wanting to puch Laxus in the face. I take a small step forwards but Lucy holds me back.

"Luce?" I wisper-shout.

"Just wait. I want to see what they do next" Luce replys

We wait untill we hear Lisannas voice.

"L-Laxus! Your a way better kisser then Natsu! Why did you ever date that Blonde Slut?" Lisanna askes

"I just wanted Natsu to be jelous, thanks! I knew I was always going to be a better kisser then Natsu" Laxus says while smirking

'She called Lucy a- a Blonde slut!? Thats the final straw' I think

I smell salt next to me oh-no! Luce is crying. I take her out of shower rooms and into the guild hall.

"Lucy? Why are you crying?" Master askes

Lucy dosen't reply. So I do.

"Well Master, Laxus just cheated on her." I say angerly

"NANI! With who?" master askes after he recovers from screaming

"L-Lisanna' I say looking down at the ground

"Natsu! I am truly sorry for what my sister has done! I don't think they will like a visit from demon Mira." Mira says with a dark aura around her

"Mira... you can do it" a small voice that belonges to Lucy

"With pleasure!" says Mira "Where are they?"  
"In the guild shower rooms" lucy replys while getting out of my arms

"Thank you!" Mira yells while going into the shower room. The guild waits siclent until...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Laxus **(AN: Yes I said Laxus! :))** screams

" This is what you get for cheating on Lucy Laxus!" Demon Mira yells while punching him

After 10 punches Laxus is knocked out

"Where do you think your going missy!" Demon Mira askes to a scared Lisanna

"Umm to my boyfriend" Lisanna says with a even smaller voice then Lucys

"Ohh you mean this Boyfriend" Mira yells holding Laxus up

"LAXUS!" Lisanna screams running to him

" Ah ah! Your not getting him untill you say sorry to Natsu and Lucy!" Mira demands

I see Lisanna walk out of the shower room and walk up to Luce and I.

"Natsu, Lucy Im sorry. Can you forgive me?" Lisanna askes

"No!" Luce and I say at the same time.

"I will never forgive you after you did this" I spit pushing her away and walking out of the guild with Luce following me.

"Natsu... You can stay the night at my place" Lucy says

"Thanks Luce" I say giving her my smile.

**Ta-Da!**  
**Chapter 2 is complete! YAY! Sor as I always say...**

**Lucy and Natsu: Rate and Review!**

**Me: NANI! When did you two get here?**  
**Lucy: Before!**  
**Me, Lucy and Natsu: bye minna :)**


	3. The awkward scilence

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while. I have been busy with school and stuff. Well anyway let's get on with the third chapter of…. I Love Her Not You!**

Natsu's Pov

The rest of the walk to luces house was filled with awkward silence. I didn't dare to say a word after Lucy said I could stay the night.

"Well Natsu were her" Luce says snapping me out of my daydream.

"Thanks again Luce!" I say giving her my smile.

She unlocks the door and lets me in. Her house has changed a tiny bit since she stared to date Laxus. Her walls were black and her bed sheets were yellow.

"Well I'll go and make some tea. Do you want any?" Lucy asks me

"No thank you" I reply walking to the bed and sitting down on it.

After Luce makes her tea she comes and sits down with me.

"Natsu, you know when you are in a relationship you can like another person right." Luce asks me

"Yea, why? Did you love someone else?" I ask

"Ummmmmm y-yes." She replies with a scarlet blush on her face

"Who?" I ask

"Ummm... Look at the time I think we should be getting to bed" Lucy says changing the subject, I frown

Once we are settled in bed we both say goodnight to each other and drift off to sleep.

The next morning I find her awake and getting changed. Even though I can only see her back she looks beautiful. Once she is changed I le out a yawn and hop out of the bed.

"Well let's go to the guild Natsu" Luce says with her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure… Lisanna and Laxus might be there" I remind her. Her eyes stop sparkling and a gigantic frown replaces her beautiful smile.

"I'll be fine, anyway you're going to be there with me" Lucy says with her smile returning

"OK! Let's go!" I yell running out of her house with her following after she locks the door.

I wonder what we will need to face at the guild.

**Me: hey guys! How do you think that chapter was? Well I love getting reviews so how about you type something in that little box below! Always remember to….**

**Me, Lucy, Natsu and Master: rate and Review!**

Me: I'm not even going to ask….

**Me, Lucy ,Natsu and Master: Bye Guys see you guys later!**


	4. Author Note! You NEED to read!

Hey Guys! I really need an answer. Is this story good? I just want to know so badly! I think that this last chapter was well… Crap. I haven't been in the mood to write this story because I think I have made it… well… Bad? I want to know you guys. If you would please put up a review or PM me to tell me. I just need to know because I almost pulled my hair out just to think about this. I need an answer! I also have been helping someone on Fanfiction with giving her some Oc's and helping another friend who wanted to delete her AWESOME story... Please tell me if you enjoy reading this story. Also if anyone has any ideas for a story, Please tell me because I am so stuck! Anyway Review or PM your answer!

Bye! Fairy-Chan544 out


	5. Remake of Chapter 4! Help!

**Hey Guys! I love it so much how you guys have been telling me that you love this story :) I am so happy because my reviews are saying that they love this story :) I want to give some HUGE Shoutouts to these wonderfull people! MYK-ON, DeeTii and Babymunkhcin. I love you three so much! You three have convinced me to keep this story and re-write chapter 4! Well here it is! **

**Disclamier: Fairy-Chan544 does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy's Pov**

After I get ready to go to the guild Natsu and I walk out of the guild. I quickly lock the door and start walking to him. We walk past the coffie shop Natsu and I used to go to before be fell in love with our exs.

"Look it's Miss Heartfilia walking with Salamander" The young lady who I always give tips to wispers to her boss.

"Maybe Heartfilia broke up with her boyfriend?" Questions the boss quitely " Maybe" The waiter sruges while grabbing her note book and making her way over to the next table.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu calls "Yes" I answer "You never told me who you loved last night before we went to bed" Natsu Says. "U-U-Ummmm, I'll tell you when we get to the guild ok" I say. "OK" Natsu reply's.

We walk to the guild in scilence. Once we get to the guild I put my hand on the door handle verry slowley. I feel my hand is shaking as I open the guild doors.

"NATSU!" Happy yells as Natsu and I step into the guild. Happy quickly lunges himself into Natsu's arms and starts sobbing.

"Natsu where were you? I couldn't find you" Happy says while sobbing.

"Buddy.. It's ok. Go get a fish from Mira! That will cheer you up!" Natsu says while pointing at the bar where Mira is cleaning the glasses.

"I will be right back Natsu" I say walking over to the guilds bathroom. As I almost make my way there I am suddenly grabbed by strong arms and has a cloth placed on my mouth.

"NATSU! NATSU!" I try to yell through the cloth. I suddenly feel faint and close my eyes getting a quick glance at my kidnapper... It's...

**Clifhanger! Who do you think the kidnapper is? Please Rate and Review this story! Also again a huge shoutout to 3 people! MYK-ON, DeeTii and Babymunkhcin!**

**Bye! Fairy-Chan 544 out! :P**


	6. My childhood friends

**Hello my Awesome readers! ;P Chapter 5 is now up! Enjoy ;P**

**Disclaimer: Fairy-Chan544 does not own Fairy Tail ;P**

Lucy's Pov

"Natsu! Natsu!" Thats all I remember then I blacked out. Where am I? I look all around me hopeing to find someone. I hear footsteps. They sound soft and smallish. I act alseep.

"Is she awake?" The kidnapper askes to his friend.

"There is only 1 way to find out" His friend says while walking over to me. He quickly poor's a bucket of frezzing cold water over my head.

I jump up off the couch and start running around the place trying to get warm. I stop running to see my childhood friends. Rouge and Sting.

"What!" I scream running over to them. "Lucy it's us" Rouge says while opening him arms out to me. I run into his arms and hug him. Sting quickly start to whine about not getting a hug so I stop hugging Rouge and go over to sting.

I quickly hug him then let go. "Why did you guys kidnap me?" I question them.

"Umm.. Rouge explain" sting quickly says. I look at Rouge with mixed emotion.

"Well we found out Laxus cheated on you so we decided to.. you know help you out? We didn't mean to kidnap you but we had to so we didn't get hurt by your guild members." Rouge explains. My face softens and turns into a grin.

"Aww you guys!" I say while tackling them into a hug. They smile like a little boys who just got lolliepops. I get off them and look out the window.

"Where are we?" I ask them. "In Magnolia" Sting reply's. I quickly look at there arms to find no Sabertooth mark on them.

"Where are your Sabertooth mark?" I ask both of them. I see Sting and Rouge stop smiling and start frouning.

"We left because Minveria (AN: I know I spelt her name wrong. Live with it) tried to kill us to we left. She tried to kill us because we lost in the GMG (AN: The GMG finished already) " Sting says looking down at his feet.

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" I ask them. Their faces light up and they both nod. "Well let's go! Master said yesterday's enemy's are tomarrow's friends" I say (AN: 1 so many AN in this one chapter! 2 If you are wondering what episode Master said that it is episode 41 and he says it at 14:41 and goes to about 14:50) looking at them like they are already Fairy Tail members. We rush out the door's of the house and to the guild!

**Wow! I am so happy I finaly did this chapter. This story has 17 reviews, 19 Favourites, 25 followers and 2,338 views! Please leave a review if you have any enquiries or if you love it or anything! See you next time! **

**Fairy-Chan544 is now out!**


End file.
